Lavie x Keel
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots I wrote. Rating may vary. Always complete.


_**Lavie x Keel**_

* * *

_Teaching + Keel = ?_

* * *

Lavie bit on her pencil.  
Damn, there it was again, that feeling she hated so. She sighed and leaned back on her chair.  
Writer's block.  
She had no idea what to write now. Maybe she should read a book?  
She stood up and reached towards her book rack for the book named _"Ai is all you need!"_, when a very familiar voice made her freeze in her movements.  
"Oi, Ugly!" a certain brown-haired idiot busted into her house, using her window.  
"What's up, idiot?" She asked calmly, using one of Blue's favourite expressions for Keel.  
"What did you say?!" he exploded.  
"Pfffft..." She ignored him.  
He went towards her bed and made himself comfortable.  
"What did you come for?" Lavie asked, absolutely not happy by seeing Keel on her bed.  
He turned his attention towards her.  
"Uh, it was just boring over there with Mippy, the old man and that stupid kappa, so I decided to pay you a visit."  
She sighed. "Look, Keel, I really don't have time to play around with you, I have my own problems here."  
He bolted up. "Really? What kinda probs? Can I solve them? Whom do I have to beat up?!"  
Lavie's golden eyes left his, her cheeks turning pink.  
Actually, the blonde had a big crush on her team mate and best friend, Keel. But he was too dense to notice. Even if he would someday, she was sure, that he was in love with Crem. So, why confess? She's just gonna get hurt! Better keeping this at yourself, than letting it out and getting hurt, right?  
"You won't understand." Lavie said simply and sat down to continue writing her novel.  
But she didn't have any ideas!  
Her pencil wandered to her mouth again and her teeth danced on it, leaving small marks.  
Keel watched her silently. He loved to watch her when she is thinking about something or just smiling. It just calmed him down and made him want to hug the world.  
It cracked.  
The room turned even more quiet, if that was even possible.  
Lavie's golden eyes stared at her broken pencil, that one she got from Shiva.  
It broke!  
Her eyes widened and widened with out an end.  
Keel watched this in shock. Was that pencil really that important to her? It's just a damn old pencil!  
He giggled. She looked kinda funny, her eyes wide opened like that and her mouth shaped like an 'o'.  
Well, it **was **funny before she collapsed. At least it looked like she collapsed.  
Her head laid on her table the broken pencil in her right hand, it looked like her upper body was limp.  
"Hey, Lavie, you okay?!" he yelled and got out of her bed, but she flung her arm out to stop him.  
"It's okay...This was just too much...First, I had a writer's block and now my fav pencil broke!" Lavie screamed angrily.  
Keel smirked and lunged himself towards her novel. As he took it away from her table, her eyes opened and she quickly reached out to grab her novel, but Keel was already reading it.  
"Gimme back my novel!" She charged at him with her full power, only to get stopped by his hand pushing her back, using her face.  
"Keeeeeeel! Gimme my novel! Moreover, you don't even understand it! You're reading chapter 44!" She yelled at him, but he ignored her.  
"I already read the other chaps." He told her calmly.  
She blinked.  
"You read it without my permission?!" she exploded.  
"Yeah, Blue was reading it and he said it was very interesting, I so read it together with him and this story is really interesting!" the brown haired boy explained.  
She stopped in her movements and went back to her chair.  
"But, tell me how this chap is after you finished reading, okay?" the blonde asked and he nodded.  
"Okay."

_15 minutes later_

"Eeeeh? What do you mean that I got the guys thoughts all wrong?!" Lavie asked.  
Keel waved her novel infront of her nose.  
"First thing, I won't think that a guy would think that her eyes are like the ocean, I'd rather think that he would think that her eyes were pretty. You know, boys don't describe such things much." He explained.  
She nodded.  
"That makes sense. Okay."  
He smiled.  
"And you got the kissing part wrong. That's one of most easy parts of a story and you got it completely wrong."  
She pouted.  
"Well, I don't have any experience with such things..." she murmured.  
Keel grinned.  
"Then, may I teach you?" he asked and her head raised.  
"How?"  
He smirked.  
"Won't tell ya until you answer me."  
The blonde girl sighed.  
"Okay, please teach me. Happ-" she was interrupted by Keel, who pressed his lips against hers.  
She was surprised first, but when he licked her lips asking for entrance, she parted her lips a bit and his tongue slid in. While their tongues were fighting, his hand grasped her boobs. She let out a yelp and broke their kiss, one hand resting on her chest.  
"Wha-What did you think you were doing, Keel?!" Lavie screamed.  
He looked surprised.  
"Teaching you?" he said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You allowed me to teach you and the only way to teach you this is, giving you experience!"  
She thought about it. Okay, that sounds actually right. When she has experience, it's easier for her to write things, right? But then she will also need experience in -you-know-what-I-mean-the-word-with-three-letters.   
She blushed.  
"Hey, Lavie, you okay? You are blushing!" he broke her thoughts.  
She gulped and grabbed his t-shirt. He looked at her surprised.  
"Keel...teach me...everything..." She murmured.  
He blushed slightly.  
"O-Okay."  
He gently pushed her on her bed and slowly took her top off, revealing her lacy black bra. He stared at it, until she covered it.  
"Is something wrong with them?" she asked, blushing.  
He looked into her eyes  
"No. You are perfect, Lavie." he said, while kissing her lips softly.  
As he hoped, she deepened the kiss within seconds. He broke the kiss and kissed her neck, making his way to her bra. After a short moment of staring, he ripped it of, revealing her creamy soft boobs. She blushed and tried to cover them. He looked at her.  
"Lavie, if you cover them, I can't teach you."  
She blushed even more and her hand sank down, her boobs were revealed. Keel licked his lips with lust and started sucking on one's nipple, while his hands were caressing the other one. The blonde let go of moans of pleasure. That turned him on and he gently bit her nipple, making her let out a small squeak. Then he looked at her.  
"Lavie, can I?" he asked, wanting to pull her shorts down and to caress her private area so badly. After a moment of thinking, she nodded and he pulled her shorts off, revealing her black lacy panties, which followed the shorts quickly. His fingers danced in the juice. "Wow, you're so wet down here!" he said and took a big sniff, which made her blush.  
"K-Keel!" "Sorry, but you smell _so_ good, Lavie!"  
Then he slowly licked her entrance, making her moan and moan. He slipped his tongue inside and she yelped. He licked all of her, cleaning her.  
"Ah...Keel...I-I- th-think...I'm go-gonna...cum..." She panted and he opened his mouth, ready for her to come. In that moment, her juice spilled out and he tried to swallow all of it, not wanting to waste even one drop. She looked at him and noticed that he was hard.  
"Keel, now it's my turn." She said with a smirk and pulled his pant off. Then she stared at it stunned.  
It was _so _big! How is it gonna fit in her? Keel noticed her stare and blushed.  
"Is something wrong with it?" He asked. She immediately kissed him.  
"No. I was just surprised by how big they were." she said between the kiss.  
Then she slowly kissed her way down to his erection and kissed it. He stiffened even more. She took the whole thing into her mouth and sucked it.  
"Ah-a-h...L-lav-iie...I-I'm gonna cum..." he panted, but it only made her suck it faster and faster and to even bite it gently. That was too much for him. He came directly into her mouth. She twitched at the taste, but swallowed it down. Keel sat up and hugged her.  
"Oh, I'm soooo sorry, Lavie, but I couldn-" he was interrupted by her index finger pressing on his lips.  
"It's okay. I don't mind. Anyway, this isn't teaching anymore, is it?" she smirked. He blinked.  
"Huh?"  
She smirked even more. "I love you, Idiot." she said.  
He blinked three times, then kissed her.  
"I love you too." he said between kisses.  
Then he rolled her over, so she was above him.  
"You want to do this?'" he asked. She nodded. He placed his tip infront of her entrance and slowly slid in. She twitched.  
"You okay?" he asked, worried. She nodded.  
"It was nothing. But, please go faster, Keel." she begged. He nodded and increased his speed.  
"Harder, harder!" he obeyed. "Oh! Keel!" she moaned. "This feels so good!"  
He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"I know. I've been wanting to do this for so long." "Ah! I th-th-ink I'm go-onn-a cum!" "Me too!"  
Both came and they sighed in satisfaction. He slowly pulled himself out of her and she smiled.  
"Wow. That was amazing." She whispered. "More than that. I don't have words to describe it."  
They kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.

_Next morning_

"Hey, Mippy, are they here yet?" Blue asked. Mippy shook his head.  
"No. That's the problem. They are usually never late!"  
Shiro smiled to himself.

_Meanwhile, in Lavie's apartment_

"No, Keel, not there! That's the wrong hole!"  
"Oops. Sorry, Lavie-bunny."

* * *

Me : How, was it? Did you like it? Review! Did you hate it? Review! Please notice that this is my first lemon! Bye-bye Minna!

* * *

_Next up : Pet names - a big problem_


End file.
